Mikita in a different storyMy own ending
by agoodheartkeeper
Summary: After getting Birkoff back, what if Nikita was caught by Sean and brought to Division? Will she be killed by Amanda? What will Michael and Birkoff do to save Nikita? Can they be able to save her? Who will gonna save the ultimate fighter and assassin?
1. Chapter 1

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(****Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

A different ending of "A Fair Trade"

After yelling to Michael "Why aren't you here?" Niki poured everything what she feels. She's so alone. Her boyfriend was in London and her close friend was caught by Division. She doesn't know whom she can get some strength in times of trouble. It was only her and Alex before. Now there are four of them and she was left behind, alone.

She follows what Michael told her. She called Amanda and asked her for a Trade and Amanda agreed in her terms. In the parking lot where she met Sean together with Birkoff, she put block box in the floor and Birkoff on her side already, she instructed Birkoff to go to the roof. When Birkoff was already gone Sean on the other hand, gunned the block box and he get to Nikita.

Nikita did not expect for this. She was trapped in Sean's hand. Birkoff called her through the wireless headphone and Niki instructed that he should leave without her. Birkoff has no choice but to leave her as he was instructed.

Sean brought Niki to Division. They tied her hands and hanged her. Amanda was so very happy with Sean's accomplishment. Now she can do punish Nikita for getting on her way. She picks up the horsewhip in the table and started to strike it on Nikita's back. She interrogated Niki on their hideouts, where Michael is. But Nikita known as the ultimate assassin would not give like that.

When the chopper hits the ground, Birkoff got his phone and dialled Michael's number. He told Mikey what happened to Niki. All he can hear was a yell from the phone. After telling Michael, he called Alex and told her everything. Alex was worried and concerned of her friend. Niki maybe in the other side, still for Alex she always be a friend who save her from her past.

It was already 9 am in the morning when Michael arrived in Toronto. When he saw what happened to Birkoff he was so disappointed on his self for not being there when they need him. He asked Birkoff of what exactly happened. Then He received a call from Alex. She told him that he will find a way to get

Niki out of Division alive.

Alex called Sean. She told everything on how Niki trying to fix what Oversight and Division had done. That Niki was a good person. He told him also if not for Niki she was dead now. All Niki has been doing is for common good. Hearing those words from Alex, it remind Sean how Niki called his mom a Bitch. That he should open his eyes. It was his decision to kill Niki so that there would be no more threat on his Mother's life. But a good soldier side of him was wondering what if Niki was innocent, that she was the here. But still she will always be on his mother side.

Niki was all wounded. There are many scratches not only on her back but all over her body. She was so helpless. While she was sleeping hanged, she was surprised someone untied her. Her vision was not clear. She mentioned Alex name but her savior did not answer. She knows she's a woman because she can shadow on her sight a girl is in a uniform dress like. She gathers all her strength to find a way to escape. When she escapes, her two guards was fall asleep in a sitting position. This is not the first time Niki escaped in Division. She knows every direction. It was good she learned from her past.

The door bell rang while Michael getting ready to save Nikita. Michael and Birkoff were surprised. Then Michael immediately went to the door. As he opened, he found a wounded Nikita lying on the floor. He immediately carried Nikita and laid her on the couch. Birkoff called a doctor while Michael gets a first aid kit. Seeing Nikita wounded, Michael's heart broke. He felt the pain twice more than Nikita. How could he have become so irresponsible for her girlfriend? He got caught because he was not there.

After hours of sleeping, it was already 11 pm when Niki woke up. She saw Michael sitting next to her bed and Birkoff sleeping on the couch. She tried move she can't. Her body was still in pain. Michael woke up and sees Niki was awake already. He told Niki that he was very sorry for what happened to her and Birkoff. Nikita just smiled and look to Birkoff who got awake because of Michael. She asked Birkoff to sit near her. She told Birkoff she was sorry for being a bender, that this was all her fault. And Birkoff thanked her for risking her life just to save her. Birkoff hugged her and kissed her on her hand. Michael was so touched on what he had just witnessed. It was a big disappointment for him not to be with his family in times of trouble. They were a team and he decided to stay in London. If he could only follow Nikita, this won't happen. Nikita barely see Michael on his eyes. He was there but she was not happy at all. She doesn't know what to feel, the pain of what Amanda did to her or the pain caused by her relationship with Michael?


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKITA IN A DIFFERENT STORY**

**(****Disclaimer**: I do not own the show Nikita or its characters.)

Letting the wounds heal

Early in the morning Michael cook breakfast for his two patients. He prepared two sets of breakfast in a tray, scrambled egg, bacon and coffee. He gave the first set of breakfast to Birkoff.

Michael: Breakfast in bed. (he put the tray on the bed)

Birkoff: Wow. Are you courting me or are you my boyfriend? (Birkoff jokes)

Michael: Nope. I'm your friend as I remember.

Birkoff: Ah okey. You don't have to do that.

Michael: Please let me for me to cope up on what I have missed.

Birkoff: It's not your fault.

Michael: I'm sort of, you know. Well I gotta keep going. My hun bun was on the other room.

Birkoff: Thanks.

Michael left Birkoff 's room and get the other tray for Nikita. Nikita was still asleep. Michael's heart beats faster seeing her sleeping like an angel. God, how much she missed her. How much she missed being with her. Nikita woke up while Michael was staring at her.

Michael: You're awake. It's time for you to eat you breakfast. (Michael walk towards Nikita's bed and sit right next to her)

Nikita: Thank you. But I'm not hungry.

Michael: Why? Oh sorry I forgot that you're a vegetarian. (Michael slam his forehead)

Nikita: It's not that Michael.

Michael: Please eat. This will help you to recover.

Nikita: I don't need that. (Nikita turn her back on him)

Michael: Niki, I'm sorry. Please. You need to recover.

Nikita: I will eat if I want to. And you don't have to bring breakfast or food in our room. I can manage it. I'm not that totally bedridden. (A tear started to fall from her eyes)

Michael: Niki, I know how much pain this has caused you. (Michael put his hand on Niki's shoulder)

Nikita: No, Michael. You don't know it. What if I was not given the chance to escape? What if they killed me? All I was thinking at that moment was you returning to me. That made me strong and at the same time being insensitive in every strike of horsewhip on my back. (Nikit faced Michael and let go of her tears)

Michael: I won't let that happen.

Nikita: Well I guess that brought me wounded. You were not here.

Michael: You left me no choice.

Nikita: That's what I want you to realize and for me to realize. It was not meant that you will always be there when I need you. You have someone to care about more than how much you care about me and Birkoff.

Michael: That was not true. I got the first flight but I was too late. (Michael stand and thinking)

Nikita: This is the reality we have to face. You don't own you life anymore. You have Max and he needs you. (Nikita get up and still she feels the pain)

Michael: What do you mean?

Nikita: I'm not gonna let you choose. If you want to stay, you can stay. But I'm not gonna rely my whole life on you, not anymore.

Michael: Please don't do this. (Michael sits beside her and held her hands)

Nikita: I'm not breaking up with you. I just want to preserve some part of me.

Michael: I'll make it up to you. I will never leave you again. I'm going to earn your trust again. (He touches Niki's face and wipes her tears)

Nikita: I will try to feel okey with what was happening to us.

Michael: Niki, you mean so much to me. And if you die there, my heart dies too. (He gave her a kiss)

Nikita: I want to sleep again. I will eat when I am hungry.

Days go by. Birkoff went to his therapist every day. Niki still feel some doubts on how she will accept what happened between her and Michael. They were still together but there's a small distance. They were not the same as before. Michael did not fail his words of getting Niki's trust again. He still treated Niki as a baby while she was recovering. He prepared everything from the medicines up to preparing her clothes after taking a bath. Nikita loves Michael so much. But it was not easy to pretend that nothing was wrong on their relationship.

At night, while Michael was massaging the back of Niki, her mobile rang. It was Owen. He told her that he found another block box. Nikita got excited. It is way for her to take revenge against Division.

Nikita: I will find Owen tomorrow. (She faced Michael while they were sitting in the floor)

Michael: You're still wounded.

Nikita: I can manage myself.

Michael: You know that I don't trust him. Please let me go with you.

Nikita: No. You stay. Birkoff needs you. And you need to track Alex. She's in danger.

Michael: I told you that I won't leave you again.

Nikita: No, you're not gonna leave me. I'm the one who is leaving you.

Michael: Is this a sort of escape from me.

Nikita: Sort of. We needed this. I needed this.

Michael: Okey. But I will track every move you will make.

Nikita: Smells like you're... (Michael sealed it with a kiss. He carried Niki and laid her on bed. Then, they start to make out.)

Nikita: I miss you.

Michael: I miss you more.

After a night of fixing and making out, Niki went on her own to find Owen. Michael was left babysitting Birkoff and tracking Alex in Russia.


End file.
